


Our Little Treasure

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: The Lion and The Scholar [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Children, F/M, Fili is father, Fili's son, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the look on Fíli’s face when he holds your child for the first time - based on an anonymous submission on imaginexhobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Treasure

I had never heard a sweeter sound than the first cry of my child when I brought him into the world.

          The midwife smiled at me as she wrapped the baby in clots and laid the child in my arms. “Congratulations. It’s a boy.” I barely heard her as I stared at the most beautiful being in the world. He stopped crying the moment he was in my arms.

          The birth had been hard, messy, and painful. It was all a dim memory now as I held my child against my chest. I _knew_ deep within my soul that I’d die to protect this precious being.

          I vaguely noticed someone cutting the umbilical cord while my fingers gently touched my son’s soft cheeks. So beautiful. He had light strawberry gold hair, and his eyes appeared to be either a light blue or green.

          I loved him with all my heart and soul. Such a precious gift from Mahal. I looked up at Fíli who stared at us with wide eyes.

          “You want to hold him?” He nodded dazed and carefully took our son in his arms. I wish I could immortalize the look on my beloved’s face as he stared down at his firstborn.

          He looked in complete awe at him, his jaw slack and his eyes wide. He cradled our son so gently, protectiveness in every line of his body. He sat down next to me, glancing at me, and I saw tears in his eyes.

          “He’s beautiful.” I nodded with a bright smile. He looked back at our son. “Hello there. You’ve no idea how happy your amad and I are to finally meet you.” He carefully tucked the blanket better around our son who murmured low.

          “We love you, and I swear to Mahal that I’ll always protect you and your amad. You two are my treasures, my heart, and my soul. You’ll want for nothing.”

          My eyes tear up at the intense love in Fíli’s voice. He’ll be a wonderful father. He had helped raised Kíli, and he had turned out alright.

          Fíli smiled at me and carefully put our son back into my arms. He wrapped his arms around us and hugged us tightly. “How shall we call him?”

          “Náli,” I answered as Fíli played with my braid. “A combination of your and your father’s name and my father’s name.” I looked up at him and saw him beam.

          “Náli. Perfect name,” he agreed as he stroked our son’s head. “Our sweet little Náli,” he cooed as he glowed with pride. He kissed my temple and murmured how much he loved me, thanking me for making him father.

          I merely smiled back. Too exhausted to say anything more, but intensely happy as I gazed down at our son.

          Our sweet Náli. He’ll grow up to become a great dwarrow.

 


End file.
